Felix the Cat
Felix the Cat is a long-running, and very popular cartoon character, first appearing in the silent 1919 Paramount Pictures cartoon short, Feline Follies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cuphead Vs Felix The Cat (Completed) * Doraemon VS Felix the Cat * Felix the Cat VS. Mickey Mouse Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bubsy the Bobcat (Bubsy) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Maxwell (Scribblenauts) * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Mickey and Friends) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Popeye History Death Battle Info Background *Age: Unknown (more than 60 years old) *Aliases: Master Tom, Fearless Felix, The Black Cat, Austin Purrs *Occupation: Cartoon Star, Mascot, Botanist, Night Watchman, Detective, Magician, Baseball player, Prince/King, Comic Shop Owner, Cafe owner, etc. *Affiliation: Order of the Black Cats *Likes: His friends, Kitty, attention, fish, fishing, helping others, baseball, chocolate, and traveling Skills/Abilities *Superhuman strength/speed/agility/durability *Toon Force *His eyes can light up like a flashlight to see in the dark *Has an incredible sense of smell, able to track/identify almost anything by scent alone *4th Wall Breaking/Awareness *Tail Removal/Dexterity *Shape-shifting Weapons/Equipment *Magic Bag **Appears to have a mind of it's own **Seems to contain an entire wacky world **Can turn into anything Felix desires *Hammerspace Pocket The Black Cat *Can fuse with his magic bag to transform into his superhero alter-ego *Gains flight, super strength and a stronger resistance to magic *Can curse his enemies with bad luck within his presence *Can elongate/enlarge his limbs *Is quite agile despite his bigger bulky size *True potential of this form appears to combine Felix's toon force with the bag's magic Baby Felix *Felix's child-self from the past *Baby Felix can sometimes pop out of Felix's magic bag by traveling through time using the mirror in his bed room *For some reason, Baby Felix is invisible to everyone but Felix himself: Only Felix can see and hear Baby Felix *However, Baby Felix can interact with the physical world around him, making him an invisible ally *Baby Felix is incredibly quick and agile, but not very strong and doesn't have much toon force *He also has a magic bag of his own, but it's not as powerful as Felix's (It's only a "baby bag") *Baby Felix is still younger, inexperienced, innocent, and more naive than regular Felix (Understandable since he's a small child) *Baby Felix can also be baited with chocolate *If killed, Felix himself will disappear (since Baby Felix is Felix's past self) Feats *As a baby, he ventured into a haunted house along with his friend Kitty and fought his way through ghosts, pirates, and monsters in order to save their imprisoned friends *Fought in actual wars between cats and mice, and once even helped lead what was left of the cat army to victory *Has traveled the world and beyond, going up against pirates, monsters, robots, ghosts, aliens, and more; Often coming up victorious *Has won numerous awards with his acts of heroism or bravery, be it being the first to explore the unknown or save the world *Saved "Goldie" (The goose that laid golden eggs) from Captain Kid and his pirate crew *Once saved Old King Cole from a bunch of ghosts and was crowned a prince for his efforts *Has repeatedly foiled the plots of his foes who were trying to steal his magic bag of tricks since he was a baby *Rescued his girlfriend "Kitty" from the evil mad professor (who he foils on a near daily basis) *Has saved his friends from the robotic foe "Master Cylinder" on many occasions *Traveled to another dimension and rescued princess Oriana and her entire kingdom from the Duke and his robotic army *Saved his friend Rosco from the sludge king *Got Madison Square Garden and the Bermuda Triangle to hook up (and was even the best man at their wedding) *Saved Sheba and a rock museum from being haunted by the ghosts of rock stars *Once traveled to the past and out-smarted the great wizard Merlin *Once saved the entire planet from being repossessed by intergalactic repo-men *Saved Rosco from a dream entity known as "Jeeper Creepers" who he defeated in the dream world *Once became a superhero to stop a crime spree being lead by an evil magical power hungry elf *Saved Christmas and the world itself from a machine that generated enough snow to cover the entire planet Weaknesses *Can be a little too trusting/naive and some times fall for traps *Can easily be distracted or tricked by attractive female cats *Tends to get out-witted by mice *Appears to be susceptible to sickness/illness/disease *Has trouble with more powerful reality warpers (Especially animators controlling the cartoon itself) *Magic bag can't return to Felix on it's own if it's locked in contained somewhere (Such as in a strong safe or thrown in some one's dream) or if it's too far away from him *Magic Bag becomes powerless if frozen in a small air tight vacuum *As time went on he became more reliant on the magic bag and was somewhat more vulnerable with out it *If shrunken down by an enemy, turned into a lifeless stone, or changed in other ways by an outside force, he won't be able to return to normal on his own *For some reason he can't free himself when restrained, whether he's tied up by a rope, wrapped head to toe with tape, tied up by his own tail, or a stuck in a straight jacket *Can crumble into dust when people remind him of his age (considering he's almost 100 years old at this point) *Despite his toon force/endurance, he can still feel pain or be knocked out *Toon force is unpredictable and can work against him *Turpentine Acetone Benzene (AKA "The Dip" or "Toon Acid") *Can actually die from inhaling an abundance of poison gas *Will disappear if baby Felix is slain Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Archers Category:Cats Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Old Combatants Category:Pilots Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Cartoon Characters